


slip knot

by peonysoda



Series: Promptis Fan Week [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, no seriously this is almost 2K words of them just making out, not in that way, thank you and good bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonysoda/pseuds/peonysoda
Summary: “Yeah, well.” A pause. “Hey, Noct?”“Mm’yeah? What is it?” Noctis was starting to fall asleep, his eyes already fallen shut.Another pause, and then a small chuckle. “It’s nothing. G’night, love you.”That wakes him the fuck up.Prompto commits something a little more than a freudian slip.





	slip knot

**Author's Note:**

> **Edit (12 September 2017)** : Added this to my promptis fan week works because it falls under the prompts for day 2
> 
> This started as a twitter [thread](https://twitter.com/peonysoda/status/900459748394283008) and turned into something else. 
> 
> Well, I hope you guys enjoy. (I got second-hand embarrassment writing this, good god.)

“Man, I’m beat.” Prompto plops down on the couch and stretches his legs. “I hate exams.”

“You say that but you always end up getting high marks.” Noctis sits down next to him.  

“If Iggy saw you right now, he’d be giving you one hell of a lecture.” Prompto laughs as he points at Noctis’s foot, which was propped up on the coffee table in front of them. Noctis responds by putting his other foot up as well. “I mean, I can’t really afford to slack off, y’know? Scholarship and all that, et cetera et cetera.”

“Yeah, I know.” Noctis smiles a little at how incredibly zealous his friend was. You wouldn’t really expect it of him, he thinks, with how outgoing Prompto was. He always tends to give off a carefree and happy-go-lucky personality, and those who barely knew him are always surprised whenever they see his name way up there on the board when exam results come out.   

“Hey, Your Highness, please ban exams.” He croons. 

“Call me that again and I’ll make sure to get your ass to take even more tests.” 

“Noct, please ban exams.” He says again, higher pitched. Noctis just shoves at him.

“Yeah, I wish.” Noctis laughs. “Maybe I’ll ask my dad.”

“You know he wouldn’t.” 

“Yeah, he wouldn’t.” He sighs and takes his phone out of his pocket. “Hey, it’s only seven, you wanna go out and head to the arcade?”

“To be honest, I’m too beat to do anything other than just lie down on your sofa.” Prompto makes a show of collapsing on Noctis and laying his head on his lap. “Comfy.”

“Don’t fall asleep, now.” He laughs as he messes up Prompto’s hair. Soft. How can someone’s hair be that soft anyway? Prompto tries to swat his hand away, but fails, and he comes out of it with his hair sticking up in all directions. “Hey, that’s a pretty good look, Prom, you should try it out more.” He snickers.

“You little—!” Prompto gets up and returns the favor. 

By the time they finish roughhousing on the couch, the room had gone dark and lights were slowly starting to illuminate the city skyline. Noctis stands up and turns the lights on. They should probably be getting dinner soon, he thinks. 

“Man, I’m starving.” He finally says and heads to the kitchen. He opens one of the cupboards and comes back with a huge bag of chips, which he tosses at Prompto.

“We gotta eat some real food sometime, you know.” Prompto laughs but opens the bag up anyway. 

“Yeah, well, this’ll do for now.” Noctis reaches for the bag and takes a few chips out. “What do you wanna eat? I’d ask if you wanna go out to the Crow’s Nest and celebrate the end of exams, but… I’m guessing you’re too tired for that?”

“Yep, I’m exhausted.” Prompto yawns and passes the bag of chips back to Noctis so he could lie back down on the opposite end of the couch. 

“We can order in, if you want.”

Prompto sits up at that. “Ooh, can we?” 

“Yeah, what’re you feeling right now?”

“Mm…” He hums. “Pizza?”

“Good choice.” Noctis reaches for his phone and dials in. “Hey, what kind are we getting?”

“The vegetarian one.” Prompto says, teasing. 

“Right.” Noctis grimaces and scrunches his nose up at him. “A pepperoni and a meat-lovers pizza, please,” he ends up saying to the receiver. 

“Aw, does His Royal Highness not want to partake in the joys of a healthy diet?” 

“Shut it.” Noctis drops the call and sits back down on the couch. “Besides, it’s pizza. How healthy can it be?”

“Well, I mean, I guess you’re right.”

“Might as well make it as unhealthy as possible.” He grins.

“Iggy would absolutely faint if he heard you say that.” Prompto laughs.

“Eh.”

“Your lack of concern astounds me.”

“So what do you wanna do? Pizza won’t be here for like an hour.” Noctis opens his phone and hovers his thumb over the King’s Knight app. “Wanna do a raid?”

“Hell yeah!”

 

* * *

 

They put on a movie as they eat dinner, with the both of them draped over the couch in ridiculous fashions. After they finish, Noctis was about to suggest booting up his console and playing something until they pass out, but stops when he sees prompto nodding off, an open bottle of soda still in his hand. He was about to reach over and take it from him before it spills all over the carpet, but Prompto wakes up and bumps his face on the side of Noctis’s head. They both startle and the soda bottle would have fallen to the floor if not for Prompto’s reflexes. 

“Woah, that was a close one.” Prompto says as he lets out a breath. “Good thing I—” 

“Yeah? What is it?” Noctis turns his head to look at Prompto and is suddenly hit by the fact that their faces were close. A little too close. _Shit._

Prompto turns his head and angles his body away from him to slowly place the bottle on one of the side tables. He thought Prompto might have expected him to have gone back to his side of the sofa because he squeaks when he sees him still hovering over him. Why wasn’t he able to move anyway? He becomes a little too transfixed with Prompto’s lashes. His eyes travel downwards, just a tiny bit, to the freckles on Prompto’s cheeks, sees them disappear into the growing redness of his face. He—

“Um… Noct?” Prompto says, quietly, eyes wide open. 

That snaps Noctis out of it. “Oh shit, sorry.”  

“It’s cool, man.” Prompto laughs, though a little shakily. “Sorry, guess I was more tired than I thought.”

“I—” Noctis starts, but doesn’t continue. What was he about to say, anyway? “Yeah, it’s fine, it’s cool.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They remain silent for a long time, until Prompto finally stands up. “I’ll, uh, I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Oh, okay.” Noctis watches him and takes in exactlyhow red Prompto’s face looked. He runs a hand through his hair and pulls at it until he can feel his scalp screaming at him.

Prompto comes back and Noctis was about to apologize again, but Prompto beats him to the punch. “Sorry about earlier.” He was the one who should be apologizing, Noctis thinks. Prompto heads straight for his bag, which was lying on the couch near Noctis’s feet. Up close, Noctis could see that his face was still slightly flushed. _Damn._ “I should probably get going… Thanks for dinner!”

“What?” It was getting pretty late, he realized. “No, just stay over.” 

“But I—”

“It’s fine, it’s not like you don’t stay over here all the time anyway.” 

“That’s true, but—”

“Come on, Prom, we can play some more King’s Knight if you stay over.”

“Okay, fine.” Prompto snorts. He sets his bag back down and sits on the couch next to Noctis. “So… are we playing or what?” He snickers and nudges him with his shoulder.

Noctis grins at him. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

It was well over midnight when they stop playing. They stop mostly due to the fact that both of them were already nodding off. Noctis catches Prompto shaking himself awake more than once, and he finally suggests going to bed once they finish one of their raids. They could always play the next day. They didn’t have any more school work for the rest of next week due to exam week just ending. Maybe they can sleep in, too. What a relief. 

“Hey, Prom.”

“Yeah?” He could hear the sleepiness in his voice, and Noctis chuckles a little at how out of it Prompto sounded. He was more awake than him at this point, which almost never happens. The guy must have been really tired, probably from staying up late studying. “What is it?”

“You wanna sleep?” He suggests. “You already sound so out of it, you’ll probably pass out at the couch at this point.” He laughs.

“I do _not_ sound out of it.” Prompto says in between yawns, though not at all convincing. “But yeah, that’d be super great, Noct.”

“That’s what I thought.” Noctis stands up and heads to his bedroom and rummages his closet for some clothes that Prompto could use. He should just leave some of his own clothes behind, to be honest. He stays at his apartment more often than not during weekends, anyway, but Prompto always refuses, says something about not wanting to clog up Noctis’s closet (ridiculous, especially with how insane the space was in his bedroom) or something about not wanting to take up more space than he has to (which again is ridiculous, because he always wanted him in his space, if he were being honest). So he gets a shirt and some old track pants and tosses them over to him. 

“Thanks.” Prompto makes his way over to the bathroom and Noctis climbs into bed. He was browsing articles online when Prompto comes back, the tips of his fringe slightly damp from where he washed his face. “Should I turn the lights off?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Noctis moves to one side of the bed and motions for Prompto to get in. 

“I can sleep on the couch, you know.” Prompto says as he stands near the door. 

“Sure it’s comfy, but I’ve slept on the couch before and it’s not an experience I’d like any more repeats of.” He always woke up with his neck and his back sore whenever he slept in the living room, and he’d rather not Prompto experience the same thing. “The bed’s big enough for the both of us, don’t worry about it.” Noctis’s eyes were starting to feel heavy, and he finds himself starting to doze off even as he scrolls through his phone.

“Well, if you say so.” Noctis feels the side of the bed dip under Prompto’s weight, and he sighs as he feels the side of their arms touch ever so slightly. He was always cold easily at night, and Prompto was always warm. It was nice. “What’re you reading?” Prompto rests his head on Noctis’s pillow in order to see the screen of his phone, and Noctis can feel the tickle of Prompto’s hair on his cheek.

“It’s an article with this one corgi.” He hears Prompto squeal in delight.

“Oh my _god_ , it’s so _cute_.” Yeah, he knew he’d like it. “Man, I want a dog. It’d be nice to come home to something that’s excited to see you.”

“Why don’t you get one, then?” If Noctis thought about what it would be like to be able to welcome Prompto home or having Prompto welcome him home, he didn’t say anything. Then again, they were almost always together anyway, so it doesn’t make much of a difference. Still, the thought was a little nice…  

“I would, but I don’t think my parents would like the idea too much.” Prompto sighs and goes back to his own pillow. “Maybe I’ll go and adopt one once I move out.”   

“Sounds like a plan.” Noctis yawns and finally locks his phone. It takes his eyes a while to adjust to the darkness of the room, but soon enough he could see the outlines of Prompto’s head, how his hair caught the city lights shining from outside his bedroom window. 

Prompto catches him looking and turns his body so he was facing him. He pokes the side of Noctis’s cheek “What’s up?”

“Oh? Uh, it’s nothing.” 

“If you say so.” Prompto laughs and continues poking his cheek, where Noctis’s mole was. “I thought you were sleepy.”

“I thought you were too.” 

“Yeah, well.” A pause. “Hey, Noct?”

“Mm’yeah? What is it?” Noctis was starting to fall asleep, his eyes already fallen shut.

Another pause, and then a small chuckle. “It’s nothing. G’night, love you.”

That wakes him the fuck up.

“What?” Noctis sits up and stares at him with his mouth agape. Prompto sits up just as quickly.

“I- That’s not! I mean, uh… You see, um- I?” He stutters as he tries, in vain, to explain what just happened. Noctis still had his mouth open. “I-I wasn’t really thinking? Um… I…” Then, all too suddenly, Noctis laughs. Prompto looks at him, confused and maybe a little mortified and embarrassed. “Wha- Is it really that funny? Geez, Noct, I’m dying here.”

“No, no, it’s fine, it’s—.” Noctis says in between laughs. He tries catching his breath. “That’s- Oh man, okay.” He lies back down and pulls Prompto along with him. “Love you too, Prom.” It was easy saying it if they were just joking around. At least he had the opportunity to say it. 

“You! Y-You- What are you- Noct!” Prompto makes a strangled noise. When Noctis looks at him again, he sees him hiding his face in his hands. “That was so embarrassing…”

“I’m flattered.” He laughs.

Prompto groans and turns to face him. He punches him lightly on the shoulder. “Well gee, I’m glad my feelings are-” He stops as soon as he starts.

“What?”

Prompto pulls the blanket over his head. “It’s nothing! Good night!” He says, voice muffled by the thick fabric. 

“Oh.” Noctis swallows. How far can he push this? “Hey, Prom, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Prompto peeks his head out from under the blanket. “Huh? I-I am? What am I forgetting?”

“This.” Noctis quickly kisses his forehead. “Good night, love you.” He winks.

He expected Prompto to laugh, or start stuttering again. Any reaction other than going completely silent. _Shit_.

“Um, Prompto, I-” Prompto stands up and gets out of bed, taking his pillow with him to the living room. Noctis follows after him slowly and watches him lie down on the couch, body turned away from him, head buried into his pillow. “Hey, um… Sorry, that wasn’t a very nice joke.”

“A joke?” Prompto says quietly. “So this is a joke to you?”

“I’m-”

“You think my feelings are a joke?” He says, louder this time, almost as if he were shouting. By now, Prompto was already sitting up and facing him, and Noctis could see the way his shoulders were shaking.

“Your feelings?” Noctis was absolutely dumbstruck. He’s taken it too far, he realizes.

“Yeah, that’s right!” The strain in Prompto’s voice was clear as day, and even in the dark of the room, Noctis could make out the tears that were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “Yeah, I-” Then, all too suddenly, his shoulders drop and all the energy he had shown earlier vanishes completely. You know what, just- just forget about it, Noct. I’m just… I’m just tired, It’s nothing.”

“What? No, I- I’m sorry for doing that, I wasn’t thinking.”

Prompto laughs, though it sounded pretty flat. “That just makes it worse…”

“What—” Noctis _knew_ that he had gone too far. “What do you mean it makes it worse?” Prompto looked absolutely pained, and Noctis could feel guilt eat away at his insides. “Prom, I’m sorry, I-”

“I like you.” He finally says, voice barely above a whisper. “I like you, Noct.”

“You what?” Did he hear that right?

“I like you.” He definitely heard that right. “I like you way too much, Noct. So please don’t-”

“What the hell, Prom, I like you too.”

“Eh?”

Noctis sighs and runs his fingers through his own hair, before finally sitting down next to him. He puts both of his hands on Prompto’s shoulders and turns him so they were facing each other. “I like you too, you know?”

“Oh…” Prompto looks at him, wide eyed. “You… do?”

“Hell yeah.” Noctis finally laughs a little, and Prompto, thank god, laughs with him. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Nothing, I just-” He didn’t know either. It just felt like he should be apologizing. “I should’ve said something sooner, I guess. I’m sorry for- I’m sorry I made you think that I was like, I don’t know.” His hand travels to hold Prompto’s in his own. He squeezes it gently before threading their fingers together.

“It’s okay…”

“... Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Prompto chuckles and Noctis thinks he’s never heard something sound so wonderful.

They remain silent for a long time, and Noctis doesn’t realize that they were already lying down on the sofa until they were tangled up in each other. Prompto was playing with the collar of Noctis’s shirt and Noctis had one of his hands cradling Prompto’s head, his fingers playing with his hair. Soft, he thinks, again. How lucky was he that he was able to do _that_ , to be _allowed_ that. Prompto never liked it when other people touched or played with his hair, but he was the exception. He was always an exception. 

Their chests were pressed together, with how small the space was, and Prompto was sandwiched between him and the back of the couch. Their faces were so close to each other that Noctis couldn’t help but let his thumb trace the freckles across his cheeks. He could see his lashes, even in the dark, with how light they were. 

“Hey, Prompto?”

“Yeah?” Noctis could feel his breath fan over his face, and he brings them even closer together, so close that their noses were touching, so close that he could feel the warmth radiating off his face. If the lights were on, he wondered, would he be graced with the sight of him looking so flushed? Prompto’s voice was a whisper, and yet, in the quiet of the room, and the absence of space between them, he could hear it loud and clear. “What is it?” 

“I love you.” Prompto squeaks and Noctis just laughs and repeats himself. “ _I love you._ ”

“I—” Prompto buries his face in the crook of Noctis’s neck. “I love you too…”

“Good to know.” Prompto looks up at him and like earlier, Noctis kisses his forehead. This time, however, Prompto returns the favor and kisses him on the nose. “Is that a challenge?” He smirks.

“Eh?” Noctis kisses him and Prompto was stunned, once again, into silence. “Oh.”

“Well, was it?”

“It wasn’t but…” Prompto bites his lip. “It could be if you wanted it to.” 

Noctis definitely wasn’t expecting _that_ answer. 

And then, Prompto’s lips were on his again, warm and soft. He could do this all night, he thinks, just kissing him and holding him close. He wants _more_ , though. And so he swipes his tongue across Prompto’s lower lip and Prompto gasps against his mouth before pulling away.

“Sorry, was that-”

“No, it’s okay, uh…” Prompto brings his hand up to his lips. “I just wasn’t expecting that, is all.”

“Oh.” Well then. “Can I…?”

“Yeah…”

Noctis drops the hand he had on Prompto’s cheeks to tilt his head so their lips met a little more easily. He then uses his thumb to put some pressure on Prompto’s chin to part his lips slightly. They ended up meeting halfway and open-mouthed. His hand was on the back of Prompto’s head again, tangled in his hair, pulling him even closer if it were even possible with exactly _how_ close they were already. His other hand found its way back to the other’s cheek, thumb running gently over his freckles. Prompto was holding tightly onto the front of Noctis’s shirt but slowly ends up draping one of his arms over his shoulder and running his fingers against Noctis’s back in slow circles. It all felt too good and the feeling of his tongue against Prompto’s made it feel like waves were crashing over him. It felt a little like drowning, he thinks, with everything making him gasp for air. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears. And when Prompto pushes his tongue against his, he could’ve sworn he saw stars dancing behind his eyes. 

In the instances that they part, he never failed to pepper kisses all over Prompto’s cheeks, on his nose, on the underside of his jaw, everywhere his mouth could reach. His hand was now on the side of Prompto’s hip, thumb playing with the elastic band of his track pants. Prompto just sighs against neck and nuzzles him, and Noctis could feel him shiver when his hand travels underneath his shirt to stop at the bare skin on the middle of his back, when his fingers find and trace the dip of his spine. 

“—love you.” Prompto whispers to him, out of breath.

“Yeah.” Noctis pants lightly before kissing him again. “I love you too.”

“I—” Another kiss. “—love you, Noct.” And another. 

Noctis finally has it in his mind to change their positions so that Prompto wasn’t being crushed between him and the sofa, and he guides Prompto on top of him, his legs straddling Noctis’s hips. He sits up and props his back on one of the arms of the sofa, guides Prompto’s lips to his own again, guides Prompto’s arms to wrap around his neck, and then wraps both of his arms around Prompto’s waist. 

Prompto moans into his mouth and his mind goes into overdrive. Prompto seems to catch himself and immediately withdraws and hides his face in the crook of his neck again. “S-Sorry, I-”

“Don’t apologize.” He chuckles. “Hey.”

Prompto laughs with him. “Hey.”

“That was… something.” He says, dazed and more than a little out of breath. 

“Yeah.” Prompto lifts his head up to look at him, and Noctis even in the dark, he could see his lips have grown red and puffy. “Wow.”

By the time they’ve both calmed down, they were lying back down on the couch, with Prompto draped over him, legs tangled together. Noctis was playing with Prompto’s hair again, and Prompto was content to just let him do so. He was poking the mole on Noctis’s cheek again, hands coming down to trace the outline of his collarbone every once in a while. 

They fall asleep but not before Prompto calls Noctis’s name again.

“Hey, Noct?” He says quietly.

“Mm?” Noctis yawns, just about ready to fall asleep.

“Good night.” 

“Yeah.“

“I love you.” Prompto finally says, again, barely above a whisper. In the quiet of the room, the only other sounds being their breathing, he heard it so very clearly, and he can feel his heart jump.

“I love you too.” Noctis kisses his temple before wrapping his arm around his waist.

 

* * *

 

Noctis wakes up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. They could the tell-tale sounds of someone preparing food in the kitchen—the sound of sizzling and plates clattering. Prompto stirs on top of him and it takes him a while to process that everything that happened the night before wasn’t all just a dream. He smiles a little to himself before reaching a hand out to pat him on the head.

“Mm… Noct?” Prompto finally opens his eyes and regards him for a while before smiling softly. Suddenly, everything in the room seemed brighter. “Oh, um… ‘morning.”

“‘Morning, Prom.” He smiles back.

“So uh… about last night—”

“Good morning Noct, Prompto.” 

They both startle badly at the sound of Ignis’s voice, and Prompto sits up so quickly that he almost falls sideways onto the floor, if not for Noctis steadying him at the waist. 

“G-Good morning, Iggy…” Prompto finally gets off of Noctis and sits a good distance away from him, on the other side of the couch. Noctis closes the space between them and Prompto squeaks when Noctis rests his head on his shoulder. 

“Specs, what are you doing here so early?” He yawns. He takes a look at Prompto, hair messy and neck sporting a number of hickeys. When did he even… 

“I’m too used to the two of you eating something insubstantial for breakfast during the weekends, so I thought it would be best for me to make you something.” Ignis takes one look at Prompto before coughing and adjusting his glasses. Noctis could’ve sworn that he was laughing. He squints at him, but Ignis only chooses to look at a far corner of the room. “Anyway, breakfast is just about ready, why don’t the two of you head to the table?”

“Thanks, Iggy…” Prompto says quietly.

“It’s no problem at all, Prompto.” Ignis turns around, and makes his way to the kitchen, but not before saying, “You might want to wear something with a high collar to… hide those when you head home later.” He chuckles.

Noctis mouth drops and he looks at Prompto shrink in his seat, mortified. 

“Noct…”

“Yeah, I know.” He sighs and stands up, but not before stretching his back and his arms. This was why he didn’t like sleeping on the sofa.  

“Now I know why you never let me sleep on the sofa.” Prompto laughs.

“See, I told you.” Noctis says. “Well, there’s a first time for everything, I guess.” He smirks at him and relishes how Prompto blushes all the way down to his neck.

“Geez, Noct.” Prompto walks over to the breakfast island and Noctis follows after him. “So…” He starts. “What now?”

“What do you mean, ‘what now’?” Noctis gets them both a glass of orange juice from the fridge. 

“I mean… last night was…”

“Oh.” He hums. “Well, what do you want to do?”

Prompto plays with the rim of his glass before finally speaking. “I… don’t know?”

“Let me do the honors, then.” He laughs and faces him. “Date me, Prompto.”

Prompto chokes on his orange juice. “Eh?”

“Is that a no?” Noctis pouts at him.

“No!” He sputters out. “I mean no, it’s not a no!” 

“Oh thank god.” Noctis smiles at him widely. “Then?”

“O-Okay…”

“Great.” He reaches out to grab the sides of Prompto’s face and kisses him, soft and quick. 

“Y-You! Iggy will-!”

Sure enough, Ignis coughs in order to get their attention. “If you’re quite done embarrassing Prompto here, Noct, please do start eating breakfast.” He sets two plates in front of them. “He can be quite a menace, but do take care of him, Prompto.” He smiles a little wickedly at the both of them.

“Specs.” Noctis stabs the plate of scrambled eggs in front of him. Prompto just hides his face in his hands.

“Yes?” Ignis says a little too innocently on his way to get his jacket. “What is it, Noct?”

“Please shut up.”

At that, Ignis just laughs and exits the apartment.  

**Author's Note:**

>  _slip knot_  
>  A type of knot that can "slip" along the rope and can easily be untied by pulling one of the ends.
> 
> Oh Prompto, you and your big mouth.
> 
> Hit me up on [twitter](http://%22twitter.com/peonysoda%22) and on [tumblr](peonysoda.tumblr.com)


End file.
